Forum:Pc co-op
I was posting this to see if anyone knew how the co-op was going to work with the pc version. Are we going to need gamespy ids and then create games through it? Or will I be able to set whether people can just join my game while I'm playing? Otherwise This could also be a good place to list ids for pc co-op. SICKNESS: You can play either LAN or Online. You need a gamespy id for online. You can create/join public and private games. There's a Friends list on the PC version, so it's really easy to play the game with your friends. People can't join you when you play Singleplayer, but you can always use your Singleplayer characters, when you're playing online. --Tupera 20:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Can you co-op between platforms? It would be nice for PC users and consoles to play together! --- Actually, you can invite people to join you if you're playing a single player game. You have to be signed into GameSpy (which it generally does when you load it up) but all you need to do is pull up the in game menu and hit "Invite Friends" and you can send invites to your friends. It automatically "converts" it into an online co-op game when the person joins. As for cross platform, I don't think it is possible because of that reason. You play online (PC Version) via GameSpy but consoles don't have GameSpy and instead have their own way of designating names (Gamertags, etc.) which doesn't interact with GameSpy at all. -- hamachi and forcebindip is all you need for coop via lan. hickupper -- I've been playing LAN just using the in-game LAN server browser, for some reason in-game comms don't work so I'm using Roger Wilco for that. ---- If you go into your router settings and forward the ports correctly there isn't really any problems in connecting. The connection times are a little slow and certain areas get a bit laggy under load. The only 'real' problem I have encountered is when I change areas in multiplayer sometimes I get booted or if I'm hosting my invites get booted. Just another re-invite but its just a small annoyance. I use a linksys router so the connection info below mainly applies to that. If you have a different router and these settings don't work. Please update us with what does (if you find them somewhere or figure it out): Open these ports and point them at your base ip number. If you have a static ip use that, but with my linksys it gives me a dynamic ip with a start point. 192.168.1.??? There should be a spot in your router config that says start at ___ and gives a number in a box. Mine defaulted to 100 so I forwarded the ports like this and have had no connection issues: 7777 (TCP/UDP) forward to 192.168.1.100 check box on 28900 (TCP) forward to 192.168.1.100 check box on 27900 (UDP) forward to 192.168.1.100 check box on 28910 (TCP) forward to 192.168.1.100 check box on a friend of mine used the "both" selection for the tcp/udp on all of his and it worked fine. *YOU NEED TO ALSO TURN OFF WINDOWS FIREWALL (if you leave it on it will never connect.) Start Button > Settings > Control Panel > Windows Firewall > TURN IT ALL OFF Because of the reduced security with the windows firewall off make sure you have another firewall enabled that will allow connections on those ports. Any anti-virus software worth its salt should have a decent configurable firewall. Hope this helps. Cheers and good luck. --FreezerBurn ---- Do you mind listing the port settings that are needed so that it might be put on a page for more people to easily see? I've been trying to collect these pc specific things in the Walkthrough page, but this might need to be put elsewhere. --Slyrat 18:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ---- I dispute FreezerBurn's comments about turning Windows Firewall off. That strikes me as potentially harmful advice. All that should be needed there (and this was fine for me) is Borderlands should be listed in the list of exceptions and the check box next to it checked. The entire firewall should not need to be disabled just to allow one program to pass (at least not in most cases). -- WarBlade 14:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC)